The present invention relates to novel polydextrose materials and to methods for preparing the same. In particular, the invention relates to readily dispersible forms of polydextrose and to various esculent compositions made therefrom.
In commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,326 and 4,873,085, various active agents having pharmacological and/or cosmetic properties were combined with readily watersoluble melt-spinnable materials such as sugars or cellulosic substances. Active agents spun with such materials demonstrate enhanced solubility. Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,532 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,492 contain examples of oleaginous substances that are mixed with sugar and melt-spun. The spun products disperse readily in water, forming colloidal or pseudo-colloidal dispersions.
Polydextrose is a material which has recently become more widely available. It has been found to have many desirable properties. For instance, it has stimulated interest for possible use in the preparation of low-calorie, or "light" foods. It has also been included in various food products, but its solubility and dispersibility are not as great as might be desired in many instances.